<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lotus in a Field of Lilies by Icowyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237074">The Lotus in a Field of Lilies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icowyn/pseuds/Icowyn'>Icowyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst, F/F, Fluff, I was just thinking about these two fools in love during COVID and I just, Slow Burn, Smut, SuperCorp, and Kara IS a journalist still, anyways if y'all have the patience to go along with this VERY, but also in the united states with tons of political and racial turmoil, ended up with this, in which lena and alex are both medical doctors, please join this medically and politically tense AU with me, the plot might end up being really long idk, this fic will have it all eventually, this is my first supercorp fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icowyn/pseuds/Icowyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena moves to National City in the hopes of being on the front lines of the COVID-19 pandemic, and finds that her family has other plans. Instead, she meets and befriends another physician with a journalist sister who is as beautiful as she is passionate for justice, and unwittingly gets wrapped up in her influence. Where their jobs (and hearts) will take them, only time will tell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Faces and Cheap Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena breathed a sigh of relief when she completed her rounds in the VIP ward of National City Medical Center. Though she had left Metropolis, had left her family and the family business, because she wanted to do some good in this pandemic, it seemed as though she was fated to just help the rich stay rich. Lex had used LuthorCorp to capitalize on the pandemic by investing early in common necessities, medical supplies, and specific pharmaceutical companies, and hiking the prices at the expense of everyday citizens who continue to die by the thousands. Lena had been disgusted by the cruelty of it all and decided to put her former medical degree to use instead. She had graduated and finished her residency in Cardiology by the age of 24 and spent the years after working under her mother and Lex, trying to build better translational medical devices and therapies for the field. She was making headway too, before the pandemic broke out. But now she was situated in a top-of-the-line VIP ward for the wealthiest people in the country, catering to their menial needs and coddling them like the babies they were.</p>
<p>Lena had found the common break room (far removed from the VIP staff lounge) to escape the fake pleasantries and remain anonymous for a while. She stepped inside and noticed, thankfully, that it was devoid of other staff except for one frantic looking (probably) first-year resident clacking away at her computer. She hadn’t even looked up from her screen when Lena entered, and Lena was grateful for it. She spotted a cheap coffeemaker on a table in the back of the room and decided it was better than nothing. Starting up the machine, her thoughts wandered again to how she ended up in this place. It had been infuriating escaping Lex and her mother in the hopes of working in a COVID unit at her alma mater, but almost as if to spite her, they spoke to the Chief of Staff and had her relegated to this VIP ward instead. It was almost as if they were saying, “you can escape the company, but you’ll never escape our hold on you”. Her jaw clenched shut in frustration as she picked up the black instant coffee and she took a seat on a dubiously stained couch towards the front of the room.</p>
<p>Finally removing her mask, she almost inhaled the coffee, wincing slightly as the heat stung her lips and tongue. Another sigh escaped her, this time of bliss. The coffee might have been incredibly subpar, but any caffeine would do right now if she still had to go back up and write frivolous notes for these rich, creepy men. Even after she finished the coffee in record time (and masked herself once more), she slumped a little into the uncomfortable couch and tried to pretend the day was already over. It was then that the door opened rather forcefully, and a skinny woman with short, red hair entered the break room. The woman paused at the door, looked Lena up and down, and exclaimed loudly, “NO patients lost today” to no one in particular, and paused again before adding, “yet”. Lena couldn’t help but to let out a breath of laughter at this declaration, but the woman had already walked by and was making her own cup of coffee.</p>
<p>Once it was made, she immediately took a seat on the smaller couch nearby before raising her cup in greeting to Lena.</p>
<p>“You look new here. I know all the doctors on every team on this floor.” She took a gulp from her cup and re-masked herself. “I’m Dr. Danvers. Well, that’s actually my mother too, but most of the teams just call me Alex.”</p>
<p>Lena, smiling behind her own mask, nodded a hello. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alex. I’m Lena, and you’re right, I am new . But I’m actually in the VIP ward, I just came here to…” Lena wasn’t sure how to nicely say ‘escape’.</p>
<p>Before she could finish the thought Alex began laughing and shook her head. “VIP ward huh? Yeah, I get it, it’s just a bunch of assholes up there, I’d want to get away too.”</p>
<p>Lena found herself immediately warming up to this woman and the solidarity she was showing Lena, despite being ‘lucky’ to be in an elite section of the hospital with all the appropriate supplies in surplus. “I actually came here to be on this floor, to help the COVID patients. I’m a Cardiologist, honestly, but with the amount of cardiac complications caused from COVID I thought why not? Yet here I am telling a 72 year old CEO who <em>intentionally</em> brought ruin upon small businesses just to keep making a profit that his lisinopril dose is fine but he should stay in the hospital anyways and take up valuable resources and time just because he wants to escape his wife at home for a while-”</p>
<p>Alex was watching Lena go on and on, getting increasingly heated, and did her best to stifle her laughter until finally it exploded out of her like a turret. “I’m so sorry,” Alex said between laughter, “I just didn’t get the right first impression of you I guess, so this was a bit unexpected”.</p>
<p>Lena’s eyebrows furrowed together in hurt and confusion. “Please do tell, Dr. Danvers, what exactly <em>was</em> your first impression of me?” She tried to keep the bite out of her words, but she was kicking herself internally for opening up to this stranger.</p>
<p>Managing to reign in her laughter, Alex put up her hands as if to say she gives in. “Whoa whoa, I promise it’s not like that, please don’t get mad. You just seemed… Very elegant, sitting there in your fancy clothes with crossed legs. It’s very unlike what I’m used to seeing here, you almost seemed like royalty. But it’s clear to see that you’re a good person, just trying to do good things in this fucked up world. So I’m sorry, if I offended you. I just think I’m growing to like you, Lena.” Alex eyes crinkled to show her hidden smile, and hoped Lena wouldn’t be too put off.</p>
<p>Lena, on the other hand, was still a bit miffed, but hearing this complete stranger say she was starting to like her was… New. She didn’t have friends at all, as far as she could think of, besides an old classmate who worked in the Pediatric department a few floors down, and maybe, <em>maybe</em>, her ex-boyfriend Jack from many years ago.</p>
<p>While slightly guilty for her outburst, she responds warily, “Mm. Well we’ve only just met so I can’t imagine how you’re growing to like me already, but I do accept your apology. Someone of my upbringing has been trained to give off that first impression so I can’t necessarily say that you’re wrong.”</p>
<p>Meeting Lena’s eyes, Alex’s face softened. She doubted the young physician spent much time with other people in a casual setting considering how defensive she was. Seeming to have decided upon something, Alex suddenly voiced her thoughts aloud. “You know, if you’re new here, I can’t imagine you’ve made a ton of new friends.”</p>
<p>Lena's eyes narrowed slightly, wondering if this <em>was</em> an actual jab at her (and if Alex could read her thoughts). She shook her head ‘no’.</p>
<p>Alex perked up, drained the remnants of her coffee, put on her mask once more, and stated “Good. Well in that case I don’t see any reason why you shouldn’t accept my offer to hang out with me and my sister this Friday”. She grabbed a pen from her pocket, wrote down her number on a scrap of paper, and slid it towards Lena before standing up. “And no, I won’t take no for an answer, so be sure to text me so I have your number, and I’ll let my sister know we’re gonna have a visitor. It’s game night, and Kara- er, my sister- always says the more the merrier.”</p>
<p>Panic was setting it at an alarming rate for Lena as she watched Alex toss her cup and leave the break room without another word. Dumbstruck, she looked down at the piece of paper in front of her before looking back up to the empty space Alex had left behind. Lena hastily pocketed the paper and discarded her cup too before leaving the room, more frantic (and surprisingly, excited) than when she had entered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Friends, Expensive Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which game night is (maybe?) a success, Kara and Lena meet, and Lena realizes she may be in over head.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena spent the rest of the week fretting over Friday and what ‘game night’ even meant. She had messaged Alex, of course. A formal, ‘Hello Dr. Danvers, this is Lena, we spoke briefly in the 5<sup>th</sup> floor break room? I am messaging so you will have my number for future use’. She typed and re-typed the message close to 20 times before she finally hit send, but then felt foolish after anyways.</p><p>What does one even bring to a game night? She went home the night she met Alex to google it and came up with dozens of possibilities. She knew she should just ask, but it would make her feel even sillier if she didn’t know what a <em>game night</em> was. Huffing, Lena decided she would just bring a bottle of wine because that seemed like the safest bet. She would also study up on a variety of board games, video games, and pop culture, just in case.</p><p>Now that it was finally Friday her nerves were as jittery as the 1920’s and her patients definitely noticed. She was checking up on Mr. Edge when he suddenly grabbed her wrist.</p><p>“Dr. Luthor, you’ve been tapping that pen against your pretty lips for the past 5 minutes, what’s got you hot and bothered?” He sneered, thumb rubbing circles against her wrist.</p><p>Pulling away as firmly but politely as she could, she responded tightly. “Nothing regarding you, Mr. Edge, don’t you worry. However, we did have to deny your request for additional morphine, so sorry.”</p><p>Now it was Morgan Edge’s turn to get testy. “What? They always give me some Norco at least, to calm my back pain you know? Aren’t you a doctor? I’m in pain!”</p><p>Smiling, Lena places her hand on his shoulder and presses. Hard. “Unfortunately, given the overprescribing of Norco lately, the hospital has been strictly monitoring the amount we give out. But I’m sure your physical therapist and some Advil will do the trick Mr. Edge. The rest of your vitals and labs came back fine so if that’s all…”</p><p>Wincing, Morgan Edge pulls Lena’s hand off him and gives her a scowl. “Well I’ll have to talk to the Chief about that, but just don’t you forget to put in my charts that I have to stay until… At least another week or two, <em>Dr. Luthor</em>.” He drawls out her name, and it takes all of Lena’s strength not to visibly shudder.</p><p>She briskly leaves the room and takes a moment by the front desk to catch her breath and try to rub the migraine out from behind her temples.</p><p>“Dr. Luthor?” The quiet nurse squeaks out from behind the desk, looking concerned.</p><p>“Sorry, Eve, please don’t mind me. I guess I’m just anxious for some plans I have tonight and it’s coming out here at work.” Lena gives a small smile that’s reciprocated by Eve Tessmacher, the head nurse and an increasingly comforting presence for Lena.</p><p>“I know Mr. Edge can get a bit handsy, it’s enough to rattle anyone. But why don’t you tell me about your plans?”</p><p>Dropping her head into her hand she leans over the desk. “I’m supposed to join this game night tonight with Dr. Danvers, and I have this aged wine that I know will be great for getting me drunk and past the whole ordeal if nothing else, but I’ve never done this before. I think I would be good at Trivial Pursuit, but what if they don’t play that? What if there’s no games at all and we just have to <em>talk</em>?” Lena balked at the idea of making small talk with 2 strangers for god knows how long.</p><p>Eve chuckled and patted Lena’s arm softly. “One way or another, I’m sure you’ll get through it and maybe even have some fun.” At a pointed look from Lena she chuckles again. “No, really, I’ve met Dr. Danvers and if she’s warmed up to you then I’m sure you’ll have a good time. You two are more alike than you’d think.”</p><p>Lena rolled her eyes. “Alike how? That we’re both physicians who hate the ‘VIPs’?”</p><p>“Well, yes,” Eve concedes, “but also that you’re both prickly on the outside and sweet on the inside. I don’t think Danvers is great at small talk anyways, and I’ve heard she’s very competitive. I bet my favorite fountain pen that you two will go head-to-head for something and end up hunched over laughing after.”</p><p>A single eyebrow raises on Lena’s face. “Your favorite pen? Well I’d hate to see you lose such a nice pen, but you <em>are</em> right about my being competitive, and I’ll take that bet. If I lose, I’ll buy you an even more gaudy fountain pen.”</p><p>Eve laughs again and bats Lena away. “Alright, alright, back to work, you have a full list of VIPs to schmooze with and fake illnesses for.”</p><p>With that, Lena goes to round on the rest of her patients in a much brighter, more relaxed mood. Tonight she could handle. She’s built functional 3D-printed tissue before, a game night was nothing.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The moment that break room door closed behind her, Alex had pulled out her phone and began rapidly messaging her sister.</p><p>[Alex:]</p><p>Kara!!!!!!!!!</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>Alex!!!!!!!</p><p>What’s up?</p><p>[Alex:]</p><p>For now I’m not going to question why you responded so fast because!!! I have news</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>News?? NEWS???</p><p>Did they give you guys free pizza today and you have leftovers????</p><p>[Alex:]</p><p>…. Do you ever think of anything besides food</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>No</p><p>Actually, yes one other thing</p><p>Did you ask <em>Dr. Olsen</em> out yet??? ;)</p><p>[Alex:]</p><p>We’re just friends Kara</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>Likely story</p><p>[Alex:]</p><p>ANYWAYS</p><p>It may not be pizza, but I did find something to bring home for you on game night this Friday :)))))</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>And you expect me not to believe there’s food involved</p><p>[Alex:]</p><p>Even better. There’s this moody, wounded-puppy type of physician who just joined the hospital and she seems juuuuust your type</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>……</p><p>[Alex:]</p><p>:))))))))</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>……………………..</p><p>[Alex:]</p><p>:DDDDDDDD</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>Alex I do not have a type!!! And stop trying to hook me up with people, I’m not interested!!!</p><p>[Alex:]</p><p>Oh come onnn you’re not still brooding over Mon-El are you??</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>…………</p><p>[Alex:]</p><p>Oh PLEASE it’s been ages and he was kinda an ass ngl</p><p>Just trust me ok? And in any case, she doesn’t seem like she has any friends here since she just moved, and I know you’re just the person to make her feel welcome</p><p>You wouldn’t just ignore someone who’s isolated and lonely would you?</p><p>Would you????</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>…… You’re insufferable</p><p>AND you’re bringing extra potstickers on Friday</p><p>[Alex:]</p><p>;D</p><p>Alex had put her phone back in her pocket, and smiled triumphantly. It was going to be an entertaining game night if nothing else. Whether Kara would actually be able to get this Arkham-level guarded physician out of her shell was another story, but if Kara couldn’t do it, who could?</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Kara Zor-El Danvers had been having an atrocious Friday morning. Her boss, Andrea Rojas, was determined to turn the <em>news</em> media company of CatCo into a puff piece company in the middle of a pandemic. This was the time people needed reliable information most of all, especially in the midst of recent protests and civil unrest. Kara watched as multiple news groups slowly pulled away from reporting about the police in full riot gear bullying the citizens they were sworn to protect, and she decided to bring up the matter to Andrea in a video call.</p><p>“Ms. Rojas please, you’ve seen how everyone else, even the Daily Planet, have started to report about vaccine updates and election campaigns and completely overlook the protests that are <em>still</em> happening-”</p><p>“Kara I am aware that there are many places that still have peaceful protests happening, but for god’s sake people want something <em>lighthearted</em>. We’ve been socially limited for months, everyone is exhausted and pent up, they need some positivity.”</p><p>“I get that, of course, but we can’t just deny the fact that people are getting really severely hurt! How are their protests going to change any policies, make any impact, if we don’t help give them the voice to?”</p><p>“<em>Kara</em>, for the <em>last</em> time, your job is not to write these highly controversial pieces, it is to write about what I tell you to.”</p><p>“But what if-”</p><p>“End of discussion Ms. Danvers, and if I hear you bring this up one more time the next video call will be addressing a change in jobs for you. Now I expect to have your interview with the firefighters by the end of the day. And please try to make it as ‘fluff’ as possible.” She emphasized the ‘fluff’ with a roll of her eyes and promptly hung up the call.</p><p>Kara sighed on the other end of her laptop, defeated. She glanced over at the messy stack of paper on her desk with interview notes from the two fire departments she spoke to in the area. The fires running in the surrounding areas of National City seemed endless these days, and the firefighters were being put to their limits. What Kara was <em>hoping</em> for after that call was to at least bring light to the forced use of incarcerated people in helping put out fires while refusing them the opportunity to become firefighters once released. Reporting on the protests may have been impossible, but maybe she could still use the focus of racial injustice and the detrimental effects of the prison system.</p><p>“Aw, who am I kidding?” Kara groaned, head falling onto the table with a ‘thunk’. “Andrea would fire me immediately if I even tried. I’d be lucky to get in one sentence about it without her editing out the rest.”</p><p>Instead, she gathered some of the interview material and began composing her ‘fluff’ piece, hopes dashed. As an alien herself, as a Kryptonian, who got thrown into this world against her will, she felt a lot of understanding between the struggles of minorities in this country. While she was lucky that she appeared to be “White” by the standards of this world, it seemed almost like a disguise to her. She was an imposter here, who could be targeted at any moment if her real identity was ever revealed (to say nothing of the loved ones around her).</p><p>But the guilt ate at her that she was still probably much more safe than the Black or indigenous people of this country. She had all this strength, all these abilities, but could use none to support the communities around her. She felt selfish, and it ate at her constantly. Kara felt trapped in a cycle of “should do” and “won’t do”. If nothing else, she had wanted to dedicate to her life, her career, in the pursuit of justice. That’s why she had become a reporter in the first place, wasn’t it? Then why was she here helplessly writing about poorly contained fires and the heroic acts of the firemen at these scenes? What, really, was heroism if not stroking the ego of the people who named the heroes? The only benefactors of the word “hero” were the people creating a world in which heroes are needed. It’s only ever villains who birth heroes.</p><p>Though Kara did in fact finish writing her overly optimistic piece, it was with these thoughts coursing through her mind. When she stood from her chair, stretched, and let out a loud yawn, she checked the time to find it was already 5 PM. Panic hit her immediately, it was almost time for game night! Where had the day gone? She super sped her way through her apartment, cleaning all obvious messes she found.</p><p>When she looked up again it was 5:03 PM and Kara let out a laugh. “Well I guess that means I have time to grab a little snack before game night…” No one was around to judge her, but still felt the need to explain herself.</p><p>She was already zooming out the window to her favorite donut place before she realized that while she had her mask, she also still had on PJs. Shoot. Well, it’s a pandemic, she doubted anyone would care so much about her choice in evening fashion. After ordering and leaving with her donuts, she found that no one had noticeably cared, and it made her feel comfortable enough to take a walk in a nearby park just to clear her head.</p><p>The air was getting a little nippy now as the seasons began to change, but Kara still appreciated these small things. The sun was getting softer, further, and it definitely made her more tired than usual, but it was another reminder that no matter what her day was like, the rest of the world would still be acting the same. Nature simply was. It didn’t matter if you had the best day or the worst, it would bring torrential downpour or gentle breezes regardless.</p><p> She closed her eyes and sat on a crooked bench, simply rejoicing in existing. While she could not know for sure the time while she sat like this, it wasn’t until she heard some passersby talk that she realized time was passing at all.</p><p>“Shit dude, we’re gonna miss the game! I told you we should’ve just gotten the food to go, now it’s already almost 6.” The man whined to someone else, presumably a friend.</p><p>Kara’s eyes snapped open. “It’s almost WHAT?” She accidentally barked aloud, scaring the two football fanatics. Noticing what she had done, Kara grimaced and raised a hand in apology. “Ah, sorry!”</p><p>She walked quickly to an empty alley where she could be sure no one was around before shooting off into the sky and heading back to her apartment. Alex had said both she and this new physician would be there by 6 PM, but if she knew Alex (and she did), she’d likely get there a few minutes before. Flying straight through her open window, she X-rayed her door and noticed one solitary figure (Alex), impatiently tapping her foot against the floor.</p><p>“Kara? I <em>know</em> I heard a ‘whoosh’ in there, where have you been?” Alex shouted from the other side of the door.</p><p>Opening the door, Kara appeared as though she had been lightly tossed around by a tornado. “Alex! Sorry, I, uh, got caught up somewhere, come in.”</p><p>Needing no further invitation, Alex dropped a few boxes of pizza in Kara’s arms before shuffling past with a heaving portion of potstickers tucked away in a carryout bag. “You’re lucky the new girl isn’t here yet, I can’t imagine how she’d react to being stood up without ever meeting you.”</p><p>Kara groaned. “Alex…”</p><p>Alex turned around to glance Kara up and down. “You sure you want to meet her wearing <em>that</em>?”</p><p>Looking down, Kara let out a yelp. “Shoot! Let me hop in the shower, I’ll be right out! Alex, just get the door if she comes, and set up the TV for when James, Winn, and Nia call in.”</p><p>Before Alex could respond, Kara had shot into the bathroom and the shower already turned on. Sighing, Alex did what she was tasked to do, wondering if Lena was the kind of person to be late. For Kara’s sake, she hoped she was. Pausing in her set-up, she shook her head. Yeah, she doubted it.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Lena readjusted her pencil skirt for the fifth time in the hallway of the Alex’s sister’s apartment, checking her watch again. 5:59 PM. One more minute before game night. She gripped the wine tightly and turned around. She didn’t <em>have</em> to go to this, she considered. In fact, Alex was probably just trying to be nice and didn’t actually intend on her coming. She pulled out her phone and re-read the last message Alex had sent her. “See you tomorrow! The place is easy to find, but give me a call if you get lost.” Yeah, no, Alex definitely expected her there. Lena took one final, calming breath before turning around again and walking up to the door. She gave two, rather gentle knocks.</p><p>“Coming!” She heard muffled from inside.</p><p>When the door opened, a frazzled, damp-haired blonde woman was there to greet her. She wore thick-framed glasses and an even bigger smile on her face, though she noticed it faltered a little when the blonde woman saw her. This normally would’ve made Lena even more nervous about being there, but she was slightly transfixed looking at this woman who didn’t seem to have a flaw on her face (or body, Lena thought, looking the blonde over briefly). Though Lena knew she should introduce herself she simply couldn’t find the words when the blonde stared back at her like that.</p><p>Thankfully, Alex’s head popped over the blonde’s shoulder, smiling. “Lena! Glad you could make it, you’re right on time.” She remarked, trying to suppress her smile a little. “Actually, you’re exactly on time. Come in.”</p><p>The spell finally broke over Lena and she returned a wan smile before reaching out her hand to the blonde. “Hi, sorry, my name is Lena. I’m guessing you’re Alex’s sister? Kara, was it?”</p><p>Though Kara took Lena’s hand and shook it (perhaps a little too firmly), she still didn’t seem to want to reply. Instead, Alex gently moved Kara from the doorway so Lena could enter, and answered on her behalf.</p><p>“Yes, this is surprisingly my little sister Kara, though she’s a little more airheaded than usual today.”</p><p>This seemed to snap Kara out of her trance as she frowned and looked back at Alex. “Hey! I’m not an airhead ever.”</p><p>Lena wasn’t sure why, but the pout on Kara’s face was so unexpected that she ended up laughing in response. When they both turned to her, she looked down and quickly cleared her throat. “Sorry, this just seems like exactly how two sisters would interact.” She replies, moving further into the apartment.</p><p>“Well, I can’t argue with that. As much as I love her, I wouldn’t be her big sister if I didn’t mess with her at least once an hour.” Alex playfully nudged Kara but she looked at her with a kind of love Lena wasn’t used to seeing.</p><p>Kara nodded and added, “And I wouldn’t be a good little sister if I didn’t take at least half of all your food in payment for my presence.” Kara threw her arms over her sister in a hug that Alex seemed unable to escape from. Looking back at Lena, who had a strange expression on her face, Kara asked, “What about you, Lena? Do you not have any siblings?”</p><p>Lena thought about her brother Lex, and how they too had a close relationship once. She wasn’t sure when exactly he started to morph into a criminal fueled by power, money, and his overwhelming ego. “I do,” Lena responded instead, “I have an older brother, but we aren’t quite as close as we were before.”</p><p>Lena watched as Kara paused to inspect her. Letting go of her sister, Kara closed the gap between her and Lena and placed her arm on Lena’s shoulder. “Well, hopefully you’ll start to think of us as family Lena. I know we’ve only just met, but I can tell that you fit right in.” Kara’s smile was disarming, and Lena faltered a moment, whether from the proximity of this tall blonde or her words, she couldn’t tell.</p><p>“I appreciate you two being so welcoming towards me.” Lena smiled. Not knowing what to do with Kara’s still lingering hand, she cleared her throat before lifting up the wine bottle she brought. “Um, I wasn’t really sure what people brought for game night but I figured everyone could use an excellent wine so um-” She held out the bottle for Kara, but Kara made no move to take it.</p><p>Instead, Alex swooped in again to grab the bottle. “I could never say no to expensive wine, thank you! Let me pour us some.”</p><p>While still trapped in place by Kara, Lena took a moment to look her over once more and paused to stare at her button-up shirt. The buttons were… Off. She had missed an entire button and hooked another one into entirely the wrong place. When she looked up again Kara’s face was flushed. Concern creased Lena’s brows.</p><p>“Are you alright? You seem unwell. If you have a thermometer we can check to see if you have a fever.” Lena’s hand instinctively went to Kara’s forehead for a preliminary check, but no sooner had the back of her hand touched Kara, Kara jerked away and broke all contact.</p><p>“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overst-” Lena started.</p><p>Kara waved her hands frantically to stop the apology in its place. “No, no, no! Please don’t apologize, I was just startled that’s all. I swear I’m fine, I don’t get sick.”</p><p>One perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. “You don’t get sick.” Lena meant for that to be a question, but her doubt caused it to come out as more of a statement.</p><p>Kara grew more frantic. “No! I mean, yes? I just mean I hardly ever get sick? On account of my great immune system you know? I’m just really strong because uh, I drink a lot of juice, and also milk so like I’m rock solid-” Kara had begun fumbling with her glasses, looking almost anywhere but at Lena, and her face was even more flushed than before.</p><p>This time both eyebrows raised, and Lena couldn’t help but let the smallest smirk escape. “While I’m sure you are <em>rock solid</em>, if you insist you’re fine then I won’t push the matter. However,” she added after a pause, “I do feel it would be polite for me to let you know your buttons aren’t on correctly.”</p><p>Alex’s bark of laughter rang out at the situation unfolding, but thankfully Kara was saved by the multiple <em>pings</em> on her laptop that was hooked into the TV, letting them all know that now the rest of the gang had joined in. Kara, meanwhile, turned around and quickly fixed her shirt in absolute horror, while Lena helped Alex with the glasses so Alex could bring the plates of food to the couches.</p><p>Winn, generally oblivious of most situations, chimed in first. “Hey guys! Worry not for the life of the party has finally arrived!”</p><p>After a collective groan, James piped up. “Oh? Do we have a new addition to game night?” His vision was locked onto Lena.</p><p>Recovering from her wardrobe malfunction Kara answered him. “Yeah! This is Lena, she’s a doctor too and works with Alex. Lena, meet the gang.”</p><p>Kara busied herself introducing everyone while Alex handed Lena a very full glass of wine. Lena smiled gratefully, knowing that she would likely need a light buzz to socialize with so many new people.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The game night proceeded fairly smoothly, all things considered (James seemed very concerned with the comfort and enjoyment of Lena, and Lena had casually flirted back much to the annoyance of Kara and the amusement of Alex).</p><p>On one particular occasion while playing Taboo, Lena held a card up with the word “Desire” in bold and the words “want, yearn, wish, lust, hunger” below indicating which words were not allowed. James, on Lena’s team, immediately blurted out “Lena” at the same time that Nia (who had also been witnessing the strange triangle of emotions between Kara, Lena, and James) said “Kara”.</p><p>Confusion pulled at Lena’s eyebrows, who couldn’t understand what the two could have in common. Looking over, Lena saw Kara cover her face fully with her hand. How strange? Alex, on the other hand, was laughing uncontrollably beside her, as if there was an inside joke she wasn’t privy to. A mild irritation pricked at her, but Lena quickly brushed it aside.</p><p>“Friends? Women?”</p><p>James, unperturbed apparently, plodded along. “What people feel for you, Lena.”</p><p>Lena sat there, perplexed, considering all the emotions people had told her they harbor for her. Not many of them were positive, but the ones that were either included greed or something a little more salacious. Only one word connected the two in her mind.</p><p>“Desire?”</p><p>A flurry of curses and whining from the other team erupted at the same time that Nia and James began cheering. Kara wore a large frown on her face, and Lena noticed for the rest of the night that it never fully lifted. But maybe it was the alcohol skewing things.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Finally, the night wrapped up and James and Winn said their goodbyes claiming that they had work early. Nia left as well, but not without a very long look at Alex, in which they seemed to be communicating telepathically, though Lena couldn’t understand how.</p><p>Disturbing her thoughts, Alex turned around quickly to announce, “I have to head out actually, I completely forgot I had a thing I needed to get to before work tomorrow.”</p><p>“Right now? But you always help me clean up before you go” Kara pouted.</p><p>“Sorry, but I really have to get it done, but I’m sure Lena wouldn’t mind helping, would she?” Alex was all smiles to Lena.</p><p>“Oh.” Lena was surprised, but she didn’t want to seem ungrateful to their hospitality either. And in any case, she was off tomorrow, so she had the time. “Yes of course, I’d be happy to help. Thank you again for inviting me Alex, I hope things aren’t too rough tomorrow for you.”</p><p>And with that, somehow Lena and Kara managed to find themselves alone together.</p><p>“So um, you can clean the counters and I’ll toss the trash?” Kara fidgeted with her hands in front of her for a little before tucking them into her back pockets. Cute. Lena looked up and smiled.</p><p>“Of course. And thank you as well, for letting me join your game night. Your sister really is very competitive.”</p><p>Kara laughed. “Honestly I’m glad you joined us because it’s exhausting to handle on my own. She’s going to be complaining to me for days about how you beat her at Speed.”</p><p>“What can I say, I’m fast with my hands” Lena winked at Kara before continuing to wipe off the countertop. If she had kept looking at Kara, she would’ve noticed the pink tinge her cheeks and her eyes widened in shock.</p><p>Cautiously, Kara added, “Well James would probably be eager to hear that…”</p><p>Glancing up, Lena noticed Kara very hurriedly picking up random items (that may not even be trash?) and tossing them into a black garbage back and avoiding all eye contact with Lena. What a curious thing to mention.</p><p>“Mm.” She hummed, still looking at Kara.</p><p>The lack of any agreement or disagreement caused Kara to look up from her task and stare back at Lena. “What…”</p><p>“It seems you, Alex, and Nia are all interested in what James and I think of each other.”</p><p>Kara looked a lot like a deer in headlights, but she let out a forced scoff. “Just didn’t realize you two would hit it off so well.”</p><p>Lena kept watching Kara for a few moments longer before returning to her wiping and replying, “I’m not so sure that we have. While I’m used to attention from men, I much prefer it from women.”</p><p>Kara stiffened. Lena noticed.</p><p>“Oh, well… I didn’t… what I mean is-” Kara stuttered out after a pause.</p><p>Lena laughed. “Please Kara, don’t worry about it. I think most people would look at me and think the same. It’s not like I wear a sign on my forehead saying ‘lesbian’ you know.”</p><p>At this point Kara was blushing furiously. “Yeah, of course! I just didn’t wanna assume, I’m sorry. It’s kinda in my job description to find the facts and not let any stereotypes or assumptions get in the way.”</p><p>Lena’s brows raised at the new information. “Oh? What work do you do? I don’t think I ever asked, or that Alex ever told.”</p><p>Finishing tossing the last used napkin in the garbage bag, Kara smiled brightly and moved to sit at the counter by Lena. “I’m a journalist! Well, I mean, the goal is to be a real journalist honestly, but right now what I write is just fluffy feel-good stuff.”</p><p>Lena sat down, done with her cleaning as well. “Feel-good or not, I’m sure you write incredible pieces.”</p><p>“If I’m going to write something incredible, I want it to help change the world for the better, you know? Things are so messed up in this country, in the <em>world</em> even, and I really think the news should be a way of holding the people responsible for the mess accountable.”</p><p>Kara looked hurt, frustrated, almost despairing. Lena knew that feeling well, and her heart tugged almost unconsciously towards Kara.</p><p>“I can relate to that more than you know.” Lena let out a hollow chuckle. “My last name is Luthor, as in LuthorCorp, and seeing my brother exploit so many people especially at a time like this just… Well, it’s the reason I’m here. I want to show him and my mother that I won’t abide by their evil. I want to heal people in the way I know how.” Lena couldn’t look Kara in the eyes. She had no idea why she decided to reveal this ugly part of her life to someone she knew for one night, but it’s like her body was begging her to.</p><p>A callused yet gentle hand enveloped her own and Lena’s eyes shot up to Kara’s in surprise. Her eyes were brilliantly blue and full of kindness. As she felt Kara’s thumb tracing circles on the back of her hand, something deep within the pit of her stomach came roaring to life. Her heart was racing and she couldn’t break eye contact, but Lena knew she should probably leave before she said – or <em>did</em>- something she might regret. It was Kara’s voice that stopped her.</p><p>“You aren’t defined by your family, or your family’s name. While it’s no question that they’ve done some nasty things, just look at you. You’re already changing the world, and helping people. I know my sister said you were taking care of the rich, not-so-sick people right now, but Lena no one can define you but yourself. You have so much good in you. Your family can’t take that away from you.”</p><p>Lena felt her eyes sting with unreleased grief and pain, but her jaw hardened in place to stop her emotions from pooling. She felt like she was a child being held for the first time and it was the most bizarre feeling of love and longing she needed to suppress. How was Kara so sweet and pure, and to Lena of all people? The kind of people Kara would want to decimate in her writing were the same people who more or less raised her. Lena absolutely did not want to feel these things, right here, right now, with this beautiful blonde woman touching her so softly.</p><p>Finally, when she felt she had control over her voice again, she stiffly managed to respond, “Thank you, Kara. But I really should be going now. I have plans in the morning.”</p><p>It almost hurt seeing Kara’s face fall as she nodded and removed her hand from Lena’s. “Oh, sure, yeah. Thanks for helping clean up, and for coming.” Pausing for a moment, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down. “I’m hoping we can keep seeing more of each other? So I thought I’d give you my number, just in case you felt like you wanted a friend.”</p><p>Lena gave Kara a tight smile, grabbed the piece of paper and hurried to leave with a quick “sounds good”.</p><p>As the door shut behind her and Lena booked it down to her car, she wondered, <em>what have I gotten myself into?</em></p><p>It wasn’t until even later than that, when she was tucked soundly into her bed and reliving the past few hours that she thought of what Nia had said during the game of Taboo. With the word “desire” placed firmly on her head, Nia had called out Kara’s name. And she was right. In some form, Lena did desperately desire Kara. But those were feelings she would push far down until another time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hooooo boy if I'm not the CEO of exposition, I need to chill. There IS Kara and Lena interaction, but Lena is a touch-starved individual who seems to have imprinted on Kara, and while it won't be explicitly stated till the next chapter, Kara is OBSESSED with Lena and short circuits every moment she stares at Lena. (Also sorry for the useless James drama, but at least it wasn't drawn out jealousy u kno) Anyways, if y'all could tell me how to be better or what you wanna see that'd be lit, but if not have fun reading whatever tf this was.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Plans, Special Alcohol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara and Lena try desperately to write off their connection to one another, and whine about it to everyone until they get to see each other again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Kara:]</p><p>Alex</p><p>Alex</p><p>Alexalexalexalexalex</p><p>…….</p><p>ALEX</p><p>[Alex:]</p><p>Read at 12:16 AM</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>I’m calling sister privileges, meanie!</p><p>….</p><p>It’s an emergency?</p><p>[Alex:]</p><p>It better be because I HAVE TO BE AT WORK IN 5 HOURS</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>It’s about Lena</p><p>[Alex:]</p><p>I’m awake</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>She’s incredible</p><p>[Alex:]</p><p>I called it</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>It’s not like that!</p><p>I mean she is really pretty, don’t get me wrong, like who pulled Aphrodite out of the ocean and placed her in the 21<sup>st</sup> century u kno?</p><p>[Alex:]</p><p>And you’re saying I didn’t call it???</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>I don’t want to sleep with every attractive person Alex!</p><p>But like we were talking after everyone left and she’s just so… Kind</p><p>It sounds like she might be having a lot of stuff she’s going through, but I think you were right to bring her. I think she could really use some supportive friends, and I’m going to make sure she knows that I believe in her.</p><p>[Alex:]</p><p>So you DON’T want to sleep with her…?</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>ALEX!</p><p>I’m just saying I feel like we have a connection, and I really want to make her feel comfortable here. We need more people like her in this world</p><p>SO NO I WILL NOT BE DEFILING THIS PURE FRIENDSHIP</p><p>[Alex:]</p><p>fRiEnDsHiP</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>……..</p><p>I hope the coffeemaker breaks today</p><p>[Alex:]</p><p>D:&lt; !!!!!</p><p>Kara flips over in her bed and lets out a pained groan into her pillow. Alex was wrong in any case. So Lena had the most clear, piercing eyes she had ever seen. So her jawline was cut from marble. So form-fitting clothes <em>really</em> worked in her favor given every curve she possessed. So Kara felt like she was being struck by lightning every time Lena closed the distance between them, every time they touched. It was just nerves. She just really wanted to be a good friend to Lena, and her anxiety was taking control of her. She’d get better at handling that, for Lena’s sake. Maybe a little for her own sake too.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Lena’s morning plans, as it turned out, were to shoot Sam Arias (her friend and a great pediatrician at the National City Medical Center) a text begging to buy her coffee in exchange for letting Lena vent. Sam was working today, but even she could take a half hour coffee and snack break, so she agreed immediately.</p><p>They settled on a chain café near the hospital that had a few outdoor seats available. Sam tossed her white coat on the back off the chair and collapsed into the seat in front of Lena, grabbing the coffee Lena had already ordered her.</p><p>“Thank god I have some competent residents this year or I’d really never have a moment of rest.” Sam whined.</p><p>Lena, looking slightly sleep deprived, still chuckled at her friend’s hardship. “You take on most of the work no matter who you have with you, Sam, don’t lie.”</p><p>“If you want to get something done right, you have to do it yourself.”</p><p>Lena raises her cup of black coffee in cheers to that, before taking a long gulp and burning her tongue a little.</p><p>“But forget that, what is this urgent situation you have? I’m lucky to get a phone call from you once a month. I thought it would be easier now that you moved here but you’re still so busy doing god knows what.” Sam leaned in closer, getting a good look at Lena. Her hair was tied in a messier bun than her usual one, and when she removed her sunglasses Sam noticed a slight darkening under her eyes that her makeup didn’t fully cover. Lena must really be going through it to look even this disheveled.</p><p>Sighing, Lena fidgets with her coffee cup. “Well, I met someone.”</p><p>Sam’s eyebrows raised. “Met someone… As in <em>met</em> someone?”</p><p>“No?” Lena’s face warmed and she looked down before continuing. “Maybe? It’s Dr. Danvers’ sister, Kara, and she is… Well, she’s cute.”</p><p>Sam began laughing. “Look at you! I haven’t seen you this flustered since Jack. So what’s the problem then?”</p><p>Head in her hands, Lena replied, “Well yes she might be physically attractive, but she just got… Too close. I don’t know how I just started talking about my family, but she didn’t even care. She was so sweet to me, while barely even knowing me!”</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait… Why is any of this a bad thing?”</p><p>“You know me, Sam!” Lena retorted. “After everything that’s happened with my family, with all my other relationships, I know I have a tendency to dive in way too deep way too fast, and look where that got me. Every time I let myself… Feel, around people, I’m the one who ends up regretting it.”</p><p>“Well, you have me…” Sam said softly, pulling Lena’s hands away from her head so she could look at her properly.</p><p>“I know I do, Sam. And I love how good you’ve been to me. But this is just… Different somehow. And now I’m stuck between avoiding both the Danvers sisters completely, just fucking Kara and running after getting it out of my system, and only being her <em>very emotionally distant</em> friend.” Lena pulls out the scrap of paper with Kara’s number on it and glares at it as if she could incinerate it if she tried hard enough.</p><p>Sam shook her head and sighed. As much as she wished Lena would let herself be vulnerable enough to get close to people, she knew it wouldn’t be an easy task. But that also didn’t mean she wasn’t going to try her best for her friend.</p><p>“Give me your phone.” Sam held out her hand and wiggled her fingers impatiently.</p><p>“Wha-?”</p><p>“Phone. Yours. My hand. Give.”</p><p>Reluctantly, and still a little confused, she places Kara’s phone number down and takes out her phone to give to Sam.</p><p>After pressing a few buttons, Sam swipes Kara’s number from the table and starts typing furiously.</p><p>“Sam! What are you doing?!” Lena reaches over and tries to snag her phone back, but to no avail. Sam keeps her far out of reach with her arm, and taps at the screen a few more times before handing the phone back to Lena.</p><p>Mouth agape, Lena stares in horror at the damage Sam has done.</p><p>[Lena:]</p><p>Hey cutie, guess who? ;)</p><p>“Sam why did you send her this! She’s going to think I’m some creep now!” Sam, laughing, is unable to answer as Lena frantically continues. “Should I just drop my phone in a pond? Should I get a new number? She doesn’t know it’s me yet… But wait! Alex has my number! She’ll figure it out then wonder why I changed phone numbers!”</p><p>Lena’s panic was palpable, but Sam finally got her laughter under control enough to put out two reassuring hands. “Hold your horses, Dr. Luthor, I promise you this isn’t that big of a deal.” Before Sam could go further, Lena’s phone <em>ping</em>-ed.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After Kara insisted that they would be safe from COVID given that Winn was the only powerless human that might contract it, her, Nia, Brainy, and Winn decided to meet up so Kara could soothe her nerves. Nia, having the gift of being incredibly perceptive aside from her dreaming abilities, already gave the others a rough synopsis of the sparks between Kara and Lena the night before. Though Winn was decidedly oblivious, Kara seemed grateful to be put under less scrutiny from her friends. They met at Noonan’s and sat at the feeble makeshift tables and chairs placed outside.</p><p>“Guys, I just feel like I completely scared her off.”</p><p>Nia did her best to stop her eyes from rolling. “I’m positive there’s nothing you could’ve said to do that to her, she was fixated on you the entire night!”</p><p>“Really? I thought Lena was more focused on kicking all our butts honestly.” Winn responded, sipping his specially ordered hot chocolate.</p><p>“If you could just inform us about what you said to her, we may be able to discern the probability that you have scared her off with no chance of fixing the situation.” Brainy offered, doing his best to be helpful much to Nia’s exasperation.</p><p>“All of you, knock it off. Kara, trust me, I always end up right about these things. No matter what you said to her, she probably just left in such a hurry because she was nervous.”</p><p>“Nervous?? What could she possibly have been nervous about?” Kara lamented.</p><p>Nia took a deep breath to calm herself. “Okay Ms. ‘5 feet 8 inches, luscious blonde hair and abs that could be used as a cutting board,’ I wonder what could possibly make a person nervous.”</p><p>Brainy frowned, and turned to Nia. “While Kara could use her abs for that since a knife wouldn’t hurt her, I’m not sure that would be ideal for a number of reasons. For one-”</p><p>“Brainy! That’s not what I- just hang on, sweetie, please.” Nia clapped her hand over Brainy’s mouth and stared down Kara. “She was flirting with James, sure, but it wasn’t him she was looking at Kara.”</p><p>Kara bit her lip and groaned. “I mean she <em>does</em> like women- ah, I’m not sure I was supposed to say that, crud- but there’s no way she would be nervous. Nia she’s <em>hot</em>. I don’t think I really meet up to that standard. And anyways, I think it’s because I tried too hard to be her friend. But she looked so lonely, guys! I couldn’t help myself, I want her to know she has us with her.”</p><p>Winn shrugged. “Well you gave her your number didn’t you? Maybe she’ll message you.”</p><p>Almost as if by divine intervention, Kara’s text tone goes off.</p><p>[1-xxx-xxx-xxxx:]</p><p>Hey cutie, guess who? ;)</p><p>They all watched as Kara stared dumbfounded at her phone. It was almost as if she dissociated right out of her body and went back to Krypton.</p><p>“Kara…?” Winn moved to nudge her arm a few times.</p><p>Kara, slowly looking up, showed them her phone screen. “This couldn’t be…”</p><p>Nia let out a squeal and started shaking Brainy. “It’s Lena!”</p><p>Winn stared at his hands, as if noticing a tangible change in his (lack of) powers. “Please god, let some neural network chips fall into my hands so I can build an AI…” He scrunched his eyes hoping something would happen, but he only received mildly annoyed stares instead.</p><p>Returning back to the matter at hand, Kara clutched her phone. “But why would Lena say that? Maybe I gave my number to someone else recently…?”</p><p>Nia wanted to smack the goofy right out of Kara, but instead replied, “The only way to know for sure is to ask if it’s her. Actually, ask her if she’d like to meet after work or something. Tell her you can bring her Noonan’s for takeout and you two can eat together.”</p><p>Kara was still malfunctioning at being called ‘cutie’ by who was presumed to be Lena, but Nia’s words made the panic sink in deeper. “Meet her? I could never! What if she runs again? What if I give her the wrong idea?”</p><p>Even Winn frowned at this one. “Wait, what’s the right idea again?”</p><p>Kara paused. “Well… I don’t entirely know.”</p><p>Nia just sighed. “It’s an offer, Kara. You’re both adults. She’ll say no if it makes her uncomfortable, and we’ll go from there.”</p><p>Relenting, Kara typed out a few sentences and hit send.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>[Sexy Danvers Sister:]</p><p>Um… Lena? Hey, I was actually just wondering if you’d be free after work?</p><p>I can bring you some takeout!</p><p>Lena held her phone at a distance, as if it would contaminate her with… She wasn’t sure. Happiness? Fear? But after reading Kara’s message her heart pounded loudly.</p><p>“Ah… But I don’t work today…” She almost sighed in disappointment.</p><p>“So? Tell her you can meet her now.”</p><p>“That would make it seem like it was a date. And that I’m eager to meet up with her.” Lena said flatly.</p><p>Sam’s hand smacked against her forehead, exasperated once more. “I repeat… So??”</p><p>Lena began typing back a response. “I’m not going into run into something without being prepared first, Sam. I’m just going to see what exactly she wants from me first…”</p><p>“Lena. <em>Lena</em>. She’s not going to extort you for money. This isn’t a business deal, this is supposed to be a friendship. And if you get your shit together, hopefully more.”</p><p>Lena huffed and pressed send anyways.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>[1-xxx-xxx-xxxx:]</p><p>No, I don’t work today.</p><p>They all stared at the reply as if it would reveal some secret code between the 5 words given. Kara’s shoulders drooped and her eyebrows scrunched together in worry. She looked remarkably like a kicked puppy.</p><p>“What does that mean?” Kara whined.</p><p>For once, they were all at a loss. Brainy was the first to respond, trying to take the words as they were.  “She seems to have only stated that bringing food after work would not be feasible, as she does not work. Any conjectures after that cannot be made. This does not appear to be a full rejection.” Even Brainy didn’t seem to be convinced by his words, but it was the only thing that made sense to him.</p><p>Nia was just bewildered. Lena’s tone went from flirtatious to almost cold. But Brainy had a point. It was hard to read tone through text. “Why don’t you try inviting her to game night again, maybe? Maybe she just isn’t free today is all.”</p><p>Kara’s body collapsed onto the table and a guttural noise escaped. “That’s so far away though… I was supposed to get drinks with Alex this Friday so we can’t do game night.”</p><p>Winn shrugged. “Well it’s better than nothing right? At least you’ll have some kinda plan with her.”</p><p>Kara’s body still lay motionless on the table. Nia shook her head, took Kara’s phone, and typed a message out to Lena to try to salvage any kind of relationship she could get. Stifling a smile, she also entered in Lena’s contact info and saved it to Kara’s phone. A surprise for her once she uncrumples herself.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>[Sexy Danvers Sister:]</p><p>Well, there’s the next game night too!</p><p>It’s the Friday after next. Free?</p><p>Lena looked down at her phone and started chewing at her bottom lip.</p><p>“Game night seems reasonable, right?”</p><p>Sam might need a full bottle of wine to get through this. “Another game night? What are you guys going to have weekly group dates?”</p><p>Lena frowned slightly. “Every two weeks apparently.”</p><p>Sam suppressed a laugh. Her friend was so forlorn at not seeing this girl for another two weeks she couldn’t even deny her comment about ‘dates’.</p><p>“Then let’s find a way to see her sooner. If you’re so scared of things seeming like a date, why not involve some third party people?”</p><p>Lena tilted her head in question. “Third party? What are you, an insurance company?”</p><p>Sam’s face was deadpan. “What I <em>mean</em> is, a little birdie told me that Dr. Danvers has a crush on a certain psychiatrist that<em> I</em> happen to know and talk to… So if you were to suggest to Kara that you want to help get them together…” Sam let Lena finish the thought on her own.</p><p>Lena crossed her arms and leaned back. “A little birdie? And how exactly do you know this, Sam?”</p><p>Sam groaned and sank into her chair. “It’s not important!” A look from Lena. “Ugh, the little birdie might’ve been the entire night shift nurses from floors 3 to 6. But the important part is that the information is <em>accurate</em>. So make the offer to your hot girl crush and then we’ll get you all friendly with Dr. Olsen in Psych to complete the plan.”</p><p>Lena narrowed her eyes at Sam for a moment before finally relenting. “Well Alex could use a wingman considering how uptight and awkward she can be, so it would really be the right thing to do-”</p><p>Sam gawked. “Oh, <em>she’s</em> the issue here, is she?”</p><p>Talking loudly over Sam, Lena continues, “and considering I need Kara to get Alex on board for a surprise meeting, I suppose I should ask her.”</p><p>Sam shook her head, laughing. “Okay, okay, whatever CEO of Seduction, just reply back to Kara before I go insane please.”</p><p>Lena, ignoring Sam’s jabs, quickly taps out a message before getting up to go join Sam in befriending Dr. Olsen.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>[Long Legs Lena:]</p><p>That works fine for me</p><p>I was planning on getting drinks with Dr. Olsen this Friday anyways</p><p>Kara blinked a few times while processing the texts Lena had sent. Dr. Olsen? Were she and Lena friends? Kara consulted the others yet again.</p><p>Nia’s face lit up. “Kara this is perfect! Ask Lena if she can do you a favor.”</p><p>“But I don’t need her to do me a favor.”</p><p>Nia’s palm smacked against her forehead. “Kara Zor-El Danvers, you naïve ball of sunshine, I meant use this as a way to spend time with Lena sooner. Tell her that Alex has the hots for Kelly and ask if you two can crash their hangout so Alex can finally make a move.”</p><p>Kara’s face brightened at the same time Brainy frowned. “I thought the goal wasn’t to set Alex and Kelly up, but to set K-”</p><p>Nia kicked him under the table and refocused Kara’s attention to her. “I’ll make sure Alex is on board with plans, don’t worry. She won’t know Kelly is coming and try to run.”</p><p>“Oh… Right! That would be perfect! If Lena agrees I can finally see all the rumored flirting firsthand! Alex might be mad at me for a while, but I think she could use this. Sister time can be compromised just this once, but just because if I hear Alex swoon over her one more time while saying she isn’t I’m going to go crazy.”</p><p>Finishing the last of his incredibly lukewarm hot chocolate, Winn mumbles, “Gee, we can’t relate to that at all right now.”</p><p>Kara may have heard the sarcastic comment, but it didn’t seem to register at all as she happily messaged Lena back in the hopes that this Friday would be as exciting as she imagined.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>With Kelly Olsen??</p><p>I was just wondering but…</p><p>Alex and I were also gonna go grab drinks this Friday and…</p><p>Well Alex has this huge crush on Kelly (don’t tell her I told you)</p><p>And I’ve been trying to get those two together for like FOREVER</p><p>So maybe if you were down, we could crash your hang…?</p><p>I promise I’ll make it up to you!</p><p>I’ll buy you whatever drinks you want!</p><p>[Long Legs Lena:]</p><p>Sure</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>Or like food!</p><p>I know this place that does great food and drinks</p><p>{Long Legs Lena:]</p><p>Kara</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>Unless you already had a place in mind!</p><p>Shoot I didn’t mean to like completely hijack your plans!!</p><p>[Long Legs Lena:]</p><p>Kara…</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>But like I can still buy food and drinks wherever you chose?</p><p>And if it’s like a personal thing I totally get it</p><p>[Long Legs Lena:]</p><p>Kara, I said yes</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>WAIT UNLESS YOU LIKE KELLY AND IT’S A DATE???</p><p>I didn’t even realize I’m so sorry</p><p>I just thought Alex and Kelly liked each other I never thought</p><p>[Long Legs Lena:]</p><p>K</p><p>A</p><p>R</p><p>A</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>Oh</p><p>Yes?</p><p>[Long Legs Lena:]</p><p>If you take a moment to read my past messages</p><p>You’ll see I already said yes</p><p>As in, I’d be happy for you and Alex to join us</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>Oh</p><p>[Long Legs Lena:]</p><p>Have you stopped freaking out now?</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>… yes</p><p>[Long Legs Lena:]</p><p>Great, so where should we meet you two?</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>Um, this place called Noonan’s?</p><p>The drinks are great and so is the food</p><p>And we know the owner so he also has a secret menu just for us</p><p>[Long Legs Lena:]</p><p>Sounds great</p><p>7 PM?</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>Yeah! Of course, that’s perf</p><p>Alex won’t know Kelly will be there tho</p><p>So we’ll come in a few minutes earlier so she can’t escape</p><p>[Long Legs Lena:]</p><p>Great, it’s a date</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>Oh haha yeah</p><p>Alex won’t see it coming</p><p>[Long Legs Lena:]</p><p>And Kara?</p><p>[Kara:]</p><p>Yeah…?</p><p>[Long Legs Lena:]</p><p>I’m looking forward to it</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>[Nia:]</p><p>You owe me a huge favor, and I fully intend on collecting</p><p>[Alex:]</p><p>???</p><p>[Nia:]</p><p>Sister night is canceled Friday so you can wingman Kara</p><p>[Alex:]</p><p>Whoawhoawhoa what???</p><p>[Nia:]</p><p>We got Kara to convince Lena to combine her hangout with Kelly</p><p>With both of you…</p><p>[Alex:]</p><p>Wait… Like Kelly OLSEN????</p><p>[Nia:]</p><p>How many Kelly’s do you know</p><p>The important part is, you get to wingman Kara</p><p>Bc she’s being super frustrating</p><p>So like, bring the “special” alcohol</p><p>[Alex:]</p><p>But why is Kelly going to be there?!</p><p>[Nia:]</p><p>Prioritize Alex!</p><p>Get it together!</p><p>I need you to be at 100% when you shove Kara and Lena together</p><p>[Alex:]</p><p>Ugh, Kara does seem obsessed</p><p>Fine, you win</p><p>I owe you a favor</p><p>I’ll keep the group updated on how Friday goes</p><p>Nia brushed the imaginary dust off her shoulder at the situation she had helped create. That’s two birds with one stone, and all before 2 PM.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The week passed by at an agonizing pace, especially since Lena had even fewer patients than usual. She was dying to serve as a consult for the internal medicine team at least, but instead she was given admin duties to keep her off her feet. Kara, on the other hand, was stuck writing an article on Lena’s brother of all people, and Andrea expected it to be “unbiased”. To Kara that just meant don’t insult him for profiting off the backs of hardworking people. Suffice to say they were both a little pent up by the time Friday hit, and they could desperately use the wind down.</p><p>Lena, Kara, and Alex all respectively had a long day at work that Friday, and when they went to their homes to get ready, they all took much longer than necessary. Lena, for one, had roughly 10 outfits sprawled across her bed to be scrutinized. She stood there, towel wrapped around her hair and another for her body, as she considered what dress code a restaurant bar would look like. Not a dress… As much as she was certain Kara would fluster seeing her in it. She still wanted to look enticing, but she wasn’t going to let anyone know that.</p><p>Kara sat on the ground with her burgundy slacks on- slacks were fine for Noonan’s, right?- while she stared hopelessly into her closet. She was definitely overthinking this. She was meeting Kelly though, so she had to dress up a little right? She just wanted to make a good first impression. Letting out a groan of frustration she put on a light blue button-up and folded up her sleeves. This would work, chic but casual. It’s not like she was wearing a tie at least.</p><p>Alex was a ball of restless energy. Kelly would know she was just coming from work, so she had to make it seem like a rushed choice. Maybe put on some light makeup? At least, Kara didn’t know that she knew, so maybe she wouldn’t bring up any changes in her normal style. Combat boots, jeans, a white V neck and a leather jacket? Yeah, super chill. And maybe Kelly would get the hint about her… Preferences.</p><p>Alex had picked up Kara before heading over to Noonan’s. “So you look… Nice.” She did her best to suppress her smile and give it all away.</p><p>Kara smiled, maybe a little too much, before waving her hand. “It’s been a while since we had a night for ourselves! We might as well make it special.”</p><p>Alex scoffed and shook her head. “Alright Kara, well keeping that in mind, I may have brought the special alcohol for you…”</p><p>“What?!” Kara stared aghast back at Alex. Getting drunk in front of Lena may end up very poorly, but she couldn’t exactly tell Alex that. “I mean, what’s the point? I’m happy with Noonan’s hot cocoa anyways, you didn’t need to bring that.”</p><p>“Well, it’s like you said, this night should be a lil’ special right? Come on, treat me. It’s been so long since I saw tipsy Kara.”</p><p>Kara rubbed her temples and sighed. Maybe a little wouldn’t hurt. As they got settled in the outdoor seating and Alex ordered her first round of drinks, she poured out a shot for Kara as well.</p><p>“Do we really need to start drinking like <em>right</em> now? I mean, what’s the hurry?” Kara knew her laughter was a little too high-pitched, but it was almost 7 PM and she very much wanted to be fully sober for Lena. Or, for Kelly.</p><p>Alex replied coolly, “Well why not? It’s not like we’re waiting for anyone.”</p><p>Kara stifled another nervous laugh by clinking glasses with Alex and downing its contents. Almost on cue, Kara heard a rich, deep voice call out her name.</p><p>“Kara, Alex, what a pleasant surprise.” Lena’s voice drawled on, and her eyes were pinned on Kara. Kara had the distinct suspicion that when Lena stared at someone like that she was actually reading their mind. Maybe she could hear heartbeats too? Kara’s was pounding loud enough that anyone passing by could probably hear it. Lena’s black pants stuck to her body like glue and her green blouse wasn’t much better. It was almost sheer, falling off her unblemished shoulders and dipping low at the center. Kara was suddenly desperate for another shot.</p><p>With Kara dazed, Alex feigned shock as she greeted the two women. “Lena, Dr. Olsen, it’s nice to see you two! Absolutely a pleasant surprise, who would’ve thought we all liked Noonan’s this much?” Now Alex’s rambling was getting a little out of control.</p><p>“Alex, please, just call me Kelly. We’re out of our scrubs, and I think we’re close enough to be on first name basis, right?” Kelly’s voice was soft, and while she certainly noticed Kara’s fish-out-of-water expression, she preferred to see Alex stumble. To Kara, she introduced herself quickly before sitting down next to Alex.</p><p>Still in a daze while greeting Kelly, Kara finally snapped out of it when Lena settled down beside her in an empty chair. “I hope you don’t mind? Since we’re all already here, I think it would be nice to sit together.”</p><p>“Oh! Yes! Yeah! Alex? We could use the company, right?” Kara broke her gaze away from Lena to confirm with her sister.</p><p>Alex was a little distracted herself, but nodded agreement. “Of course, I’ll uh, just go in and grab us all some more drinks. What would you two like?”</p><p>“Oh, just a beer for me for now, thank you.” Kelly smiled warmly at Alex.</p><p>Lena’s hand landed gently atop Kara’s shoulder. “Alex, please, allow me to grab the drinks. Kara, would you join me?”</p><p>Kara, frozen in place by Lena’s, nodded mutely. Alex, stifling a laugh, agreed. She sat back down and weakly started up a conversation with Kelly instead.</p><p>Lena moved swiftly inside to the bar to order up their drinks. Kara was being unexpectedly overwhelmed and now that Lena was in front of her she wasn’t sure how to go about becoming better friends with her.</p><p>“So Lena…” Kara started, “I just wanted to say thanks for derailing your plans to help me with Alex.”</p><p>Lena’s expression softened as she looked back at Kara. “There’s no need to thank me Kara. It’s nice to be able to go out like this anyways… Just to get drinks with people, get away from work for a bit.”</p><p>Kara smiled, comforted by her response. “I get what you mean. I’ve got a great group of friends, Alex, and Eliza, my adopted mom, and I know I can always count on them. If it wasn’t for them I don’t know where I’d be right now honestly.”</p><p>Lena blinked. “You’re… You’re adopted too?”</p><p>“Too? You’re <em>also</em> adopted?” They both paused to stare at each other before Lena let out a chuckle.</p><p>“Yes, though I guess it’s an open secret. I was adopted when I was fairly young. I barely have memories of my mother anymore… Just glimpses. Honestly for all I know even those glimpses might’ve been made up by my imagination. How about you?”</p><p>Kara faltered. “Uhh… Well, it might be a bit different for me. I was older when I got adopted, so I have pretty clear images of my mom and dad. Of a lot of people, place, things… But um, I lost everyone in… A war, I guess. My parents were caught in a fire.”</p><p>Lena’s face scrunched in sympathy for the normally bubbling ball of positivity in front of her. She seemed so small now, so tired. This time Lena reached out and grabbed Kara’s hand in one of hers while her other hand stroked a soft rhythm up and down her arm. “That’s terrible, Kara… I’m so sorry. I had no idea.”</p><p>Not wanting to worry Lena, Kara smiled in response. “It happened a long time ago, I’ve made my peace with things now. Eliza and Jeremiah, my step-dad who passed away now, both really took care of me. They made sure I knew I was welcome, and even though Alex and I bickered a lot, we ended up really close. Now she’s my best friend and sister. I wouldn’t trade any of them for the world.”</p><p>Before anymore could be said, a tray of drinks, as well as a round of shots, were placed in front of the two. Kara went to pay but was dutifully shooed off and told to return to the table with the drinks instead. Alex, taking stock of the drinks, snuck Kara the flask of special alcohol that could get Kara get drunk and excused themselves to go to the bathroom. By the time Lena returned, it was just Kelly sipping her drink and guarding the others at the table.</p><p>“I take it the other two just went to ‘freshen up’?” Lena laughed.</p><p>Kelly shook her and smiled as well. “Those two have been acting very strange all night. I can’t imagine it has anything to do with us…”</p><p>Lena’s eyes shone and a deep dimple formed amidst her full smile. “No, no, I’m sure we have nothing to do with it at all.” While Lena was absolutely unwilling to admit feelings for Kara, it didn’t mean she didn’t relish the effect she produced on the jittery woman.</p><p>When the two women returned, Lena noticed a distinct change in Kara’s expression and walk. Was she drunk? But their drinks were still untouched on the table.</p><p>“Shots!” Alex called out quickly, seating Kara down firmly before passing out the glasses. “To new relation-uh, friendships! And mostly to this week of pure chaos being over finally.”</p><p>Kara, giggling, downed her shot as if it was just some cough medicine and moved her chair closer to Lena. Lena was staring at her suspiciously. There was no way she could’ve gotten drunk this fast, but it was undeniable that her cheerful nature was almost overwhelming now.</p><p>“Leenaaaa.” she elongated her name and leaned in, mouth altogether too close to Lena’s ear. Lena fought back a shiver, though Kara hardly noticed. “It’s super cool of you to help me set up Alex and Kelly.”</p><p>While Kara was doing her best to whisper in Lena’s ear, it came out a little louder than intended and Lena panicked. She grabbed a beer on the table and almost shoved it into Kara’s mouth. “Kara, I think the point of a set-up is to be discrete.” Lena whispered back into Kara’s ear. She smelled like fresh laundry and lilies. Lena had to remind herself not to take another deep breath, just to make sure of what she was smelling.</p><p>Kara chugged down the beer at an alarming pace before returning Lena’s look. She was so close. Why were her eyes so pretty? Her eyes kept switching focus, looking up and down Kara’s face before fixating on her eyes. Kara wished this moment would last forever. All the other noise was dulled around her, but she focused on the rhythmic pounding of a heartbeat. Her own? No, it felt a little further. Lena’s? But why was it going so fast?</p><p>“Are you nervous?” Kara didn’t know what she meant when she asked the question, but she felt Lena’s heartbeat quicken.</p><p>Lena pulled back quickly before responding. “I have no reason to be nervous.” She turned towards Alex and repositioned herself slightly further away from Kara. “Alex, I’m actually quite surprised you and Kelly haven’t met sooner. You two complement each other so well.”</p><p>Alex, letting out an almost squeaky laugh, turned to Lena. “Yeah, I uh, actually spent a lot of time with my now ex-girlfriend, so I didn’t really hang out around the hospital a bunch…”</p><p>Kelly perked up with renewed interest. Lena smirked. Alex had at least finally confirmed she wasn’t straight with those words, and she was hoping Kelly would be a little bolder as a result. From the short amount of time Lena had spoke to her, she seemed very self-assured and confident, and Lena appreciated those qualities very much. If nothing else, Kelly was a reliable person.</p><p>“Being in a relationship is sometimes very preoccupying, especially at the start. It’s good that you didn’t just throw yourself into work after and chose to find comfort in friends and family.” Kelly smiled and suddenly all of Alex’s attention returned to her.</p><p>“Yeah! Alex was really heartbroken at first, I hated seeing her so sad and down on herself like that but then she met y-”</p><p>Lena was almost ready to throw herself onto Kara to stop her from speaking but restrained herself to instead scream out simultaneously, “KARA! Oh my goodness would you look at that we’re out of drinks why don’t we go grab some more for everyone?” She grabbed Kara by the elbow and tried to yank her out of the seat, only to be pulled back herself by Kara’s stationary body. Was she always this strong?? Kara hadn’t budged an inch but Lena almost yanked her own arm out of its socket trying.</p><p>Kara, who was surprised by the outburst, smiled sweetly after. “Okay Lena!”</p><p>Lena wanted very much to be frustrated with Kara, partly for being so sturdy it hurt, but mostly because she was on the verge of ruining their wingman attempts. Still, once Kara complied and stood, it became much easier to drag her along. Alex’s face was pale in terror, so Lena felt that maybe it would be best for her and Kara to stay away from them for the night. Or at least until Kara sobered up.</p><p>Ordering more drinks at the bar, Lena also made sure to get Kara some water. “Kara… Are you perhaps a lightweight?”</p><p>Kara smiled slowly. “Everyone tells me I’m pretty heavy actually. It’s supposed to be the muscle mass.”</p><p>Lena was deeply confused by what “supposed to” meant, but she pursed her lips and nodded. “Sure… Well, I think maybe we should get you some water and maybe call it an early night for you?”</p><p>Kara’s face fell in absolute dismay. “Home? But I was so excited to get to spend time with you.”</p><p>Lena blinked. Kara could hardly have meant for them to be alone like this, right? Was being drunk just an act? Her eyes narrowed as she handed the water glass that the bartender brought to Kara. “Drink this first.”</p><p>Kara, still dejected, drinks the water obediently. Lena had no idea what to make of the situation, but she figured maybe she ought to take Kara home and she would figure it out on the way. She ordered Kara to stay still while she informed Kelly and Alex of her decision. Alex looked worried at first, but reluctantly agreed with some soft coaxing from Kelly.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>With Kara firmly secured into the passenger seat, Lena hopped into the driver’s side and plugged Kara’s address into her GPS.</p><p>“If you feel sick, just let me know and I’ll pull over.”</p><p>Kara shifted in her seat to face Lena with her whole body. “Didn’t I tell you? I don’t get sick, silly.”</p><p>Lena rolled her eyes. “That’s impossible. Just because your muscles are built like an ox doesn’t mean your internal organs are.”</p><p>“You’d be surprised.” Kara almost whispered, and she turned back to sit in her seat properly.</p><p>The silence dragged on, which is normally fine by Lena who preferred things that way, but it felt a little awkward with Kara’s mood so drastically shifted beside her.</p><p>“Kara…?”</p><p>“Yeah, Lena?”</p><p>“Are you doing okay? You seemed to get drunk so fast and you’ve been acting… Well, different. Not that I know what your usual is, but I can’t imagine it’s this.”</p><p>Even Kara’s smile was sad. “Yeah, sorry. Alex has this special alcohol that gets people super drunk so I had some before you guys came, and in the bathroom. We didn’t want to make it a big deal.”</p><p>“Special alcohol??” Lena asked incredulously. Short of those 95% ABV bottles undergraduate students drink she had never heard of something like that. Was it a new invention? She was curious as to its origins, but perhaps pressing now wasn’t a good idea.</p><p>“Yeah, I normally don’t get drunk because I’m fr-um, I’m- my metabolism! Is just really fast. So Winn and another friend, Brainy, helped make this specially for me. I didn’t mean to… Go overboard or anything.”</p><p>Lena paused to consider. She didn’t fully understand the circumstances, but she would bring that up later as well. For now it seemed like Kara was experiencing a low from sobering up, and Lena felt like she needed to cheer her up somehow.</p><p>“You didn’t go overboard, really. I was worried you might botch the date for Kelly and Alex, but things seemed to work out well. Now the two of them are completely alone, and you still get to spend time with me.” Lena knew she was probing. But Kara’s comment earlier about being excited to see her made her feel like there was more to be unearthed.</p><p>Kara looked down and readjusted her glasses before clearing her throat. “Um… Well, that was part of it. I enjoy learning about you, and I think I could be a good friend to you too. I think the whole group can- the ones you met before.”</p><p>More silence. Lena was considering her 3 options again. Would she be emotionally distant friends with Kara? Have a one night stand and leave while she still could? Or just drop her off at home, block her number, and never hear from her again? None of these options were ideal, and even less seemed feasible.</p><p>“Honestly, Kara, I’m not really looking for friends. The one thing I know I can trust is my work, and so all my time, energy, thoughts, go into that. It’s my way of making things right in the world, where my family has made them wrong.”</p><p>Lena could tell Kara was staring a hole into her from her periphery, but she made no effort to look back. Lena had no idea what she wanted from Kara if she was being honest with herself. But what else could she say?</p><p>“What if we made things right together?” This made Lena glance over at Kara, perplexed.</p><p>“Having friends who support you… Having <em>me</em> to support you, it wouldn’t take you away from your goals. What if we helped each other? You can even think of it as a business deal if that’s what you need.” Kara started off softly, but the more she thought about it, the more imploring and heated she became. “I’m doing a piece on Lex right now, on LuthorCorp in general, and you could give me insight into things. I may not be much, but the more I learn about the inner workings of healthcare with COVID, the more I could help you get the backing you need too. Maybe with public opinion supporting you, you could finally get shifted to work with COVID patients. Come on, Lena. We’re both trying to make the world a better place, so why not help each other out?”</p><p>Lena kept focused on the road while she considered. It was true that putting pressure on LuthorCorp, and the hospital, would make it easier for Lena to convince the Chief of Staff to move her, but it was also still her family. They might’ve done awful things, but helping Kara write disparaging pieces about them and her line of work wasn’t entirely ideal either. Still, it was a means to an end. Especially if she could get funding to research a vaccine for COVID while on the unit as well.</p><p>Lena pursed her lips but nodded. “I think… That could be a reasonable idea. The public would get accurate information with you giving them the facts, and I could leverage some things to help fight the pandemic.” Lena looked over at Kara and gave her a crooked smile. “It’s a deal Kara. It’d be a pleasure working with you.”</p><p>Kara’s face flushed at Lena’s hooded gaze and suddenly much huskier voice. “Oh! Yes! Yeah! This is fantastic, you won’t regret it Lena. Once I let Ms. Rojas know you’re on board I’m sure she’ll give me a little more leeway to write too.”</p><p>“Ms. Rojas?” Lena’s eyes widened. Certainly it wasn’t the same one she knew.</p><p>“Yeah, my boss! Andrea Rojas, she took over not too long ago and things have been kind of frustrating ever since…”</p><p>Lena let out a laugh. “Andrea decided to take over a news company? Goodness, I shouldn’t even be surprised, she <em>would</em> control the news flow to promote her goals.”</p><p>Now it was Kara’s turn to be shocked. “You… Know Andrea Rojas? How? Why? Since when?” The world of rich people must’ve been small, but she didn’t realize it would be this small.</p><p>Smiling fondly, Lena hummed in agreement. “Yes, I’ve known her for a while now… I had known my sexuality since before boarding school but Andrea was new to her desire for women. I suppose you could say I helped her along in exploring herself. We remained friends for a long time after, but we had a falling out and we haven’t really spoken since.”</p><p>Kara’s brain was on the fritz. Explore herself? Explore what? Explore how? Why was Lena helping her explore anything? <em>Andrea liked women</em>???</p><p>Before Kara could put together a single coherent sentence (or thought), Lena’s car came to a halt in front of her apartment. “Well, this is you.”</p><p>Kara stammered. “O-Oh? Ah! My apartment? Yeah, well-Rao that was fast. Uh, thanks. For the ride.” She desperately wanted to backtrack and finish this conversation about Andrea, but Lena looked expectantly back at her, waiting for her to exit.</p><p>“Not a problem, Kara. You were pretty drunk before, so I just wanted to make sure you got home safe. Just text me about our ‘business arrangement’ and we’ll go from there.”</p><p>Kara fumbled for the seatbelt. “Um, sure, the business, yeah. I will totally text you about that, and we will… Do great things together. I mean separately. I mean, not completely separate, but like also not <em>together</em>, so…”</p><p>Lena was trying her very best to keep her composure, but Kara’s babbling and struggle with the seatbelt were obscenely cute and it made her desperate to rile Kara up even more. Leaning over till their faces were inches apart, she slid her hand over and grazed Kara’s hip. Lena watched Kara freeze completely, breath caught in her lungs and desperate for release. The stifled smile emerged on Lena’s face as she unfastened the seatbelt and let it zoom between their bodies back to its original position.</p><p>“The seatbelt can be tough to get.” Lena spoke softly before returning to face forward.</p><p>Kara made a high-pitched croak that may have been the word “yep” before opening the door and racing out and into her apartment. It was cruel of Lena, sure, especially given their newly formed business partnership, but it was too enticing not to watch Kara writhe. Her innocence was almost palpable, and Lena was sure Kara didn’t even realize what her body was asking for.</p><p>While Lena drove off into the night, Kara was doing her best not to panic. That was normal. She was just helping Kara out. Lena was being a decent friend. A good business associate. Associate? Kara had no idea what to call her. There was no reason to be fidgety when it was just a new person joining her circle. But her circle also didn’t have people whose voices had the slightest lilt and could go from soft to heavy within seconds. Or ones who had eyes both as gentle as a doe and consuming as the Bermuda Triangle. Or who had a smile that could make Kara carve out new landscapes for just to see again. Kara let out a groan of frustration. Lena had set her boundaries and Kara would be darned if she stepped passed them. Maybe Alex was right. Maybe she needed to go on a date with someone new.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you ever write something with a certain plot in mind but then you let the characters talk and do what they want and end up with something completely different? Yeah... Anyways I have no idea what this chapter is, but have more stubborn and infuriating protagonists. (In retrospect, I also realized that I didn't make Alex and Kara's name for each others' phone contacts something goofy in the last chapter, so I'm leaving it like that to be consistent...). BUT besides that, drop a comment if you have suggestions on how I can improve, or something you liked!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again if you didn't read the tags this is my first fic so please give me whatever suggestions you have. I'm gonna try to focus more on dialogue in future chapters, but for now have this short intro ;_; You'll get to have Kara and Lena moments next chapter, I promise.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>